Mazmorras Misteriosas
by Graecus Vanher
Summary: Bruno era un humano. Pero al llegar a otro mundo, ni siquiera eso recuerda al principio. Solo su nombre. El humano, ahora transformado en un pokémon, deberá sobrevivir al mundo al que ha entrado, muy diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir a las adversidades? Basado en el spin-off "Pokémon Mundo Misterioso".
1. Tierra, trágame

Siento como si mi cerebro estuviera dentro de una licuadora, y se liberara de millones de pensamientos a la vez. Pasan rápido, como ráfagas de colores azotando mi cabeza. Manchas rojas, azules, verdes...

Son mis recuerdos.

Y duele. Justo como dolería en esas circunstancias. Quizás voy a explotar, quizás...

Escucho una voz. Una voz calmada, que parece hablarme desde estos destellos de imágenes. Los recuerdos se detienen, y sé que se han ido, que los he perdido. Ahora todo lo que veo es un universo de colores, que se iluminan y se oscurecen constantemente.

"Este es el portal al mundo de los pokemon" dice la voz.

¿Qué? ¿Un portal? No puedo recordar que significa eso.

"Lo lamento. Generalmente, en casos anteriores, hemos tenido que hacer preguntas a los antiguos visitantes para determinar su especie"

¿Casos anteriores? Me pregunto si otros habrán sentido lo del cerebro en la...no puedo recordar que objeto usaba como referencia.

"Pero tu caso es diferente. No podemos acceder a tus memorias. No hay forma de que podamos saber cómo era tu personalidad, ya que dudo que sepas responder a las preguntas" siguió la voz. De alguna manera escucharlo me calmaba. Cuando no estaba hablando, sentía que mi cabeza dolía.

"Así que solo nos queda elegir un pokémon al azar, y hacerte atravesar el portal. Olvidarás que hablaste conmigo. Y, a efectos de que no te miren raro, te daré un nombre en favor del que no recuerdas".

"Espera" susurré. "No sé qué está pasando".

"Te necesitamos" respondió la voz. Hablaba como si estuviera sonriendo. "Y tú necesitas resolver esto sin que seas reconocido. Necesitarás ayuda, búscala. Y, hagas lo que hagas, no le digas a nadie que no eres un pokemon. Borraré ese recuerdo, pero podría volver a manifestarse. Reprímelo. Y buena suerte".

Un remolino de colores me tragó. Flashes de imágenes en cuanto mis últimos recuerdos también eran borrados, y luego oscuridad total.

 **Cueva manantial, P1**

"Ohh, mi cabeza" gemí con angustia. "Necesito una aspirina".

Me tumbé cabeza arriba y presioné mi mano contra mi frente. Arriba de mí, un techo rocoso me daba la bienvenida. Todo estaba más o menos oscuro. Mi mente estaba en estado post-coma y una parte de mí quería solo recostarme y dormir. Y eso decidí hacer.

Me moví hasta quedar recostado en mi lado izquierdo. Me costó un poco, creo que los pedazos de pizza que comí el día anterior cobraron factura. Siempre que comía mucho despertaba con una barriga enorme. Diantres.

Hacía frio, así que bajé el brazo para tocar mi manta y arroparme. En cuanto toqué lo que parecía ser tela suave, lo jalé hacia mi cuello.

Abrí los ojos al notar que no estaba para nada abrigado. Y noté que lo que se sentía como el borde de una manta era en realidad una cola negra. Y la mano que la sostenía era una pata amarillo-naranja.

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunté. "Oh, Arceus. Un sueño en el que me despierto de otro sueño. Eso es astuto, cerebro. Casi me la creo".

Me levanté. Me encontraba en una especie de caverna, llena de salidas cuyo interior era indescifrable por la oscuridad del lugar. Me encontraba absolutamente solo, y hacía algo de frio.

"Me gustaría recordar este sueño al despertar" admití. "Este lugar es genial. Es casi como un laberinto".

Acababa de levantarme con mis diminutas patitas, cuando miré algo moviéndose a unos metros. Pude ver una especie de cono amarillo, que estoy seguro no había visto hace un momento.

Lo ignoré. Caminé hacia una de las entradas, y luego estaba avanzando, caminando a ciegas. Movía una de mis patas hacia adelante, para poder adelantarme a una pared en vez de estrellarme contra ella.

No me gustaba la oscuridad. Si mi cerebro se distraía, el sueño cambiaría, y me estaba entreteniendo bastante con la idea de ir a algún lugar inexplorado con un aspecto indeciso.

Uno de mis brazos me daba comezón. Me rasqué, y saltaron destellos amarillos por todas partes. Mi instinto me hizo correr ante el temor a los corrientazos. Experimentaba uno cada vez que tocaba por error un enchufe dañado en el baño de mí... ¿Cual era la palabra? ¿Quasa? No lo recordaba.

El estar corriendo a ciegas dio como resultado que terminara abrazando una pared de la caverna, para posteriormente caer como un saco de patatas. Mi cerebro debió enamorarse perdidamente de aquella pared, ya que lo primero que hice al levantarme fue volver a correr, y por defecto, volver a estrellarme con el mismo obstáculo.

"Serás idiota" me regañé. "Suerte que es un sueño, y nadie me ve, o sería vergonzoso".

Mientras seguía caminando y mi cerebro se despedía de su amor platónico imposible, observé lo molesto que me resultaba caminar con patas tan pequeñas. Sentía que anteriormente habría podido caminar a mayor distancia, pero también una parte de mi me pedía usar también mis patas delanteras.

Accedí. Pude avanzar un buen palmo, y no me había dado cuenta del dolor en mi espalda por caminar en dos patas hasta que remitió.

"Este sueño es genial" sonreí. Caminé por otras bifurcaciones, encontré caminos sin salida y pokemon dormidos.

Pokemon. Era lo único que recordaba al pensar en otras cosas. No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, que había hecho el día anterior...pero recordaba todo sobre los pokemon. Los veía en todos lados, y solo sabía huir de ellos.

Al llegar a una sala de la cueva bastante amplia, pude notar tres cosas: 1) Mi panza exigía comida. 2) Había una roca extraña en el suelo, y 3) Un pokemon estaba ocupado recogiéndola.

El pokemon era amarillo, de forma redonda y de metal brillante, quizás oro. Lo veía de espaldas, por lo que solo podía notar sus extremidades redondeadas y pequeñas, como pequeñas perlas doradas, y una especie de cordel gigante con franjas blancas y rojas.

"¡Ohh, Una Piedra Amistad!" entonó la criatura. Me asusté un poco al escucharlo hablar, y su tono malicioso, a pesar de la voz dulce que tenía."¡Y yo que creía que hoy sería un día aburrido!"

 _Cling_ , sonó cuando el pokemon saltó de alegría. Me sentí ridículo. '¡Solo míralo!', me dije. 'No podría lastimar a nadie'.

Esa bola dorada era la cosa más tierna que había visto en mi vida. No solo era diminuto, sino que era...redondo. Y sus brazos eran diminutos. ¿Que peligro suponía?

Así que avancé. Pasé por su lado, y caminé hacia la siguiente salida.

Seis minutos más tarde, llegué por fin a una sala con una roca enorme. Uno de los lados era empinado, pero por el otro la forma diagonal permitía su escalada, y parecía haber un agujero allá arriba. Desde lejos, podía escuchar una especie de murmullo que me calmaba. ¿Agua?

Estaba cansado de caminar. Y tenía sed. Quería despertarme, pero también quería descubrir que había allá arriba.

Acababa de dar un paso cuando recibí un latigazo en la espalda.

"¡Ah!" me quejé, adolorido. Algunas chispas destellaron en mi rostro. ¿O en las mejillas? No estaba muy seguro del lugar de procedencia de la electricidad, así como tampoco la de mi atacante.

"¡Muéstrame que escondes!" gritó una voz cantarina. Ugh.

Miré detrás de mí. Ohh, cruel destino de un chico confiado.

Frente a mí, la bola dorada tenía unos diminutos ojos negros que me miraban con burla, y en vez de mejillas tenía dos enormes hoyuelos, y nunca había sido más propicio usar esa palabra. Eran dos hoyos, por los que pasaba una línea que era su boca.

 _Cling_ , sonó al caminar hacia mí. Tenía uno de los cordeles de su cabeza en alto, como una amenaza constante.

"Muéstrame que escondes en esas mejillas" ordenó. Su tono de voz era inconfundible: estaba acostumbrado a hablar así, lo que significaba que estaba acostumbrado a hablar con criaturas así. Era un malhechor.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, hizo un movimiento, y la borla-que me resignaba a llamar cordel- giró hacia mí, abofeteándome la cara. Mi enojo llegó, y mis mejillas soltaron chispas. Sin embargo...

Repentinamente, mi alrededor se llenó de cosas. Monedas, extrañas frutas, piedras...y mis mejillas se sentían vacías.

¿Que había ocurrido? ¿De donde había salido esto? ¿Lo había agarrado yo?

Los ojos de la criatura se quedaron fijos en una de las piedras. Y supe lo que había pasado antes de que el pokemon comenzara a buscar en el interior de su boca con las borlas, frenéticamente.

"¡Me robaste la Piedra Amistad!" entonó. Me golpeó con su borla, lanzándome lejos. Yo también quería algo así saliendo de mi cabeza. "¡Nadie le roba al Gran Glingoz y vive para contarlo!"

 _'¿Quién?'_ , pensé. Luego se me ocurrió que podría estar hablando de sí mismo. _'Pues qué arrogante'_.

Antes de que pudiera levantarme, una de las borlas cubrió mi cuello. Grité cuando comenzó a apretar con fuerza.

 _'Listo'_ , me dije. _'Ya no quiero soñar esto. Me voy'_ cerré los ojos.

Cuando los abrí, fue porque me estaba quedando sin respiración. Y había perdido el tiempo que había tenido para resistirme o defenderme, y estaba desmayándome, y todo era frio...

Exhalé, y quise llorar de alegría cuando dejé de sentir la borla estrangulándome.

"¡Corre!" Gritó el pokemon que me había salvado. Era un cuerpo redondo y negro con una capa amarilla de forma cónica que lo cubría desde la cabeza. Sus extremidades no eran muy diferentes a las de mi atacante, pero sus ojos eran azul gélido y su boca estaba en un rictus constante. "¡Ahora!".

No lo hice. Glingoz se acercaba a mi salvador, y parecía decidido a golpearlo con su borla. Así que hice lo único que sabía hacer.

Corrí hacia Glingoz y le di un puñetazo.

Escuché el sonido idéntico al de una campana al ser golpeada, y segundos después yo estaba agarrando mi patita delantera con dolor. "¡AUCH!" me quejé. Mis patas eran débiles.

"¿No te vas a ir?" preguntó mi salvador, expulsando hacia Glingoz una especie de aire gélido. Mis rodillas temblaron ante el frio. "¡Entonces ayuda!".

"¡Eso intento!" grité.

"¡No ataques! ¡Frótate con él!"

¿Frotarme?

"¡Admirad mi poder!" gritaba Glingoz, golpeteando al pokemon cono, usando con mucha energía sus borlas. El otro resistía, pero no parecía ser capaz de hacer mucho.

"¡Frótalo!" gritó hacia mí. "¡Necesitamos tiempo para vencerlo!"

¿Como rayos quería que lo frotara? Sonaba como algo gay.

En un punto, las borlas agarraron a su enemigo, y supe que iban a lanzarlo. Supuse que eso lo mataría. Las cosas se habían invertido entre salvador y salvado.

Así que si, iba a frotar a Glingoz. Adiós dignidad, adiós.

Me acerqué, y lo toqué. Al principio parecía que solo lo acariciaba. Pero de repente...

 _'¡Hace cosquillas!'_ , me dije. Se sentía agradable. Lo intenté con mi espalda.

"¿Que rayos estás...?" escuché a Glingoz vociferar.

Sentía la electricidad moviéndose por mi espalda ante el contacto con el enemigo, y se sentía tan genial...

Repentinamente escuché un chasquido, y me detuve. No pude saber si había pasado un minuto o una hora. Glingoz estaba temblando, con destellos eléctricos pasando por su cuerpo.

¿Yo hice eso?

"Ahora sí" dijo el pokemon con el traje cónico. Cerró los ojos. "Vamos, concéntrate" se dijo.

Al abrirlos, lanzó un mordisco a Glingoz, quien se debilitó. De su boca salieron frutas, objetos raros y la piedra que yo inconscientemente le había quitado.

"No hace falta que agradezcas" dijo el vencedor con una sonrisa. "Mi nombre es Glaze".

 **Cueva Manantial, P2**

Al subir, pude notar que el murmullo que había escuchado anteriormente provenía de un arroyo al fondo. El arroyo formaba un pequeño lago antes de ir por un riachuelo que terminaba en un agujero, en donde el agua conectaba con lo que fuera que hubiera al otro lado de la cueva.

El resto del lugar era casi igual que el anterior: suelo rocoso, paredes rocosas, techo rocoso. Pero estaba el lago, y en el otro extremo se podía notar una salida.

"¿Cual es tu nombre?" preguntó Glaze. Mantenía su capa a su alrededor con sus manos diminutas, y cada paso era dado con precaución, como si creyera que el suelo podría venirse abajo en cualquier momento.

 _'¿Mi nombre?'_ pensé, y luego sonreí. _'¡Recuerdo mi nombre!'._ O eso creía.

"Mi nombre es Bruno" dije, feliz. Mis mejillas destellaron con electricidad. Fue en ese momento que identifiqué a Glaze. Era un Snorunt. Sin duda mi memoria debía de estar volviendo, ¿no?

"¿'Bruno'? Bueno, es un nombre raro para uno de los tuyos".

 _'¿Un qué?',_ pensé. De repente caí en cuenta de que yo me había convertido en un pokemon en este sueño. Gracias, Capitán Obvius. Quise golpearme.

 _'Quiero saber que soy antes de despertarme'_ me dije. _'Y tengo sed'._

Caminé hacia el pequeño lago. Me di cuenta antes de llegar que mis mejillas estaban de nuevo llenas de cosas, y no recordaba habérmelas metido allí. Solo eran algunas rocas y púas, y de nuevo la Piedra Amistad. Me quedé con esta última y llegué a la orilla.

Tenía tanta sed que cuando estuve cerca de ese hermoso lago de agua cristalina, cambiaron mis prioridades. Bebí esa deliciosa agua hasta saciarme. Luego esperé a que las ondulaciones se detuvieran.

Al verme en el reflejo, caí al lago de la impresión. Glaze lo tuvo difícil sacándome de allí.

Yo era un tierno y nada masculino Dedenne. **Tierra, trágame.**

Al final Glaze logró sacarme, aunque con dificultad, y parecía estar agotado.

"Odio el agua" admitió. "Debí dejar que te fueras por ese hoyo. ¡¿Porqué hiciste eso?!".

"¡¿Acaso estás ciego?!" le grité de vuelta. "¡Soy pachoncito!" quería llorar.

"Sí, estas un poco gordo. Es normal en un Dedenne. ¿Que importa?"

"Yo no creí que me viera así" le respondí. Ya este sueño no me gustaba nada. "Creí que era más fiero".

"¿Un Dedenne? ¿fiero?" Glaze rió. "Todos son ternuras. Son populares entre las chicas, les parecen una monada, pero no tienen nada de peligrosos. Tu desempeño en la batalla contra ese Chingling demuestra porqué".

Recordé a Glingoz, y mi pata hiriéndose al tratar de golpearlo. Ugh, encima era débil.

"No sabía que era un Dedenne" admití con un puchero, que eliminé al darme cuenta de que seguramente me hacía ver súper mono. Maldito sueño. Cerré los ojos, decidido a despertar.

Glaze me distrajo. Yo estaba completamente seguro de que por eso no despertaba. "¿No sabías que eras un Dedenne? No pareces un bebé. ¿Acaso es amnesia?"

"Estoy soñando" respondí con orgullo de ser el único que se daba cuenta de algo que me parecía tan obvio. "Y creí que, como este es mi sueño, podía convertirme en algo como un Electrivire".

Glaze parpadeó, confuso. "Más bien parece que te tropezaste en el lago y se te metió algo de agua en los sesos" respondió. "Ven, vamos a mi guarida. Trataré de darte algo de comer".

No quería acompañarlo, pero en cuanto habló de comida...empecé a babear, y una piedra cayó de mi boca.

De nuevo, esa Piedra Amistad. ¿En qué momento me metía cosas entre las mejillas? la agarré con mis patitas y seguí a Glaze, fuera de la cueva. Y así mi nueva vida comenzaba.


	2. Aprendiendo a usar mi cuerpo

El camino hasta la guarida de Glaze fue interesante. Fuera de la cueva, el camino se convertía en un bosque frondoso...y frio. Muy frio.

Copos de nieve caían por todas partes. Glaze parecía sentirse a gusto, pero yo me la pasaba estornudando y abrazándome a mi mismo en busca de calor corporal.

Caminar era un alivio y una tortura a la vez. Por una parte, podía sentir mis piernas, en vez de que el frio las sensibilizara. Pero por otra parte, los pokemon caminaban a pié, por lo que el hielo congelaba mis patas de una manera dolorosa. No recordaba haber hecho algo diferente, pero estaba seguro de que en mi antigua vida no había tocado la nieve con mis pies expuestos.

 _'¿Flotaba?'_ me pregunté. Y no sabía la respuesta.

La casa de Glaze resultó ser un Iglú. (¡Eh, recordaba lo que era un iglú!) Y quise llorar cuando me di cuenta de que allí dentro no sería cálido, para nada. Quizás Glaze notó mi estado de ánimo, porque habló al respecto. "Descuida, es mejor adentro".

Mejor, por supuesto. Más frio.

"Hogar dulce hogar" entonó Glaze. Tuve un deja-vu. Creí haber escuchado eso antes.

"Si la comida es hielo, te mataré" dije con desaliento. Ya perdía mis esperanzas con este sueño. Solo faltaba que la nieve se convirtiera en algo desagradable.

No sirvió hielo, sino un pedazo de fruta. Era de color azul, y parecía ser jugosa.

"Es una Baya Aranja" dijo Glaze. "Es muy difícil conseguirlas por aquí, pero en algunas zonas es posible encontrarlas".

"¿Que hacías en esa cueva?" pregunté, antes de zamparme la fruta de tres bocados. La pulpa era dulce, aunque la baya en sí casi no tenía sabor.

Glaze se sentó en el suelo, exhausto. "Me entrenaba. La Cueva Manantial es la mazmorra más fácil de superar en toda Kalio. Lo sabe todo el mundo. Algunas veces un novato se pierde y pierde sus cosas, como esa Piedra Amistad. Y tú, ¡Eres el primer pokemon en peligro que rescato!" Parecía estar contento con esto último. "¡Aquí comienza la leyenda del poderoso Glaze!"

Probablemente vio mi cara de seriedad. "¿Que ocurre?".

"Nada, nada" respondí, mientras fingía tener curiosidad por la Piedra Amistad. "Solo me hiciste recordar a ese Chingling que se creía invencible, llamándose 'Gran Glingoz'. ¿Crees que ya esté despierto?"

Glaze entendió la indirecta. Frunció el ceño. "Es diferente. Él seguro llevaba semanas robándole a Ratattas indefensos y se creyó invencible. No había probado un verdadero combate con alguien de su nivel".

"Y aún así necesitaste mi ayuda".

"Estabas allí" dijo él simplemente. "Debías dejar la flojera. ¿Como terminaste durmiendo en la Cueva Manantial?".

Mientras respondía, pude notar que la Piedra Amistad no era como las otras. Tenía forma ovalada, aunque imperfecta, y era de color arcilla claro. En uno de sus extremos parecía que tuviera tallada una campanilla. Extraño. "Ya sabes", respondí. "Cuando estás en un sueño y no sabes cómo llegaste ahí, simplemente no lo sé".

Glaze ignoró la respuesta. Obviamente, él era parte del sueño, y a las partes del sueño no debe gustarles que les digan que no existen. Lógico, ¿cierto?

"No importa" respondió luego de una pausa. "¿Donde vives? Quizás puedo escoltarte hasta tu casa. ¡Podrías ayudarme a impresionar al Pokegremio mandando una carta sobre lo genial que fui salvando tu inútil existencia!".

Fue imposible no quedarme con la boca abierta. Mucho que asimilar. Ordené por prioridades mis preguntas antes de responder. "¿Inútil existencia?".

Glaze lo pensó. "Cierto. Si se dan cuenta de que todo seguiría igual si morías, entonces no quedarán tan impresionados. Así que puedes decir que eres un padre de familia, y ponerle algo como 'mis crías están en deuda con él'. ¡Morirán por ascenderme!".

"¿Que en el mundo es un pokegramio?"

"Pokegremio" corrigió. "¡El mayor cuartel de exploradores y rescatistas de la región! Pero entrar es muy difícil. ¡Solo los que serán útiles en el futuro pueden entrar!"

"Eso es tonto", dije. "¿Como pueden saber eso?".

"Oh, ellos lo saben. Te miran, y saben si te necesitarán o si solo estas allí por diversión. ¡Se toman todo en serio!"

 _'Este sueño es extenso'_ , pensé. Quizás mi cerebro llevaba planeando toda esta historia desde que nací, y me metió en el sueño en cuanto estuvo lista. Para mí era lógico.

"De todas formas" siguió Glaze. "Me dijeron que aún no era importante. Que todavía había algo que me anclaba aquí. En otras palabras, soy más útil afuera" Su sonrisa cayó.

Luego se alzó, orgulloso. "¡Pero no me rendiré! Los he visto rechazar tajantemente a algunos Dragonite con poder ilimitado. A mí solo me dijeron que aún no estaba listo. ¡Seré uno de ellos pronto!

Todo era tan raro...imaginé pokemon con sombreros de vaquero y sogas, explorando. Eso fue aún más raro.

Tenía que salir de este sueño. Me sentía agotado, y no quería despertar así. Cerré los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos... ¡sí! Todo se volvió negro, y mi cabeza dio vueltas. Luego, nada.

Me sentí mejor cuando abrí los ojos. Dios, había necesitado descansar.

Iba a levantarme de la cama y...

 _'Oh'_ , pensé, al abrir los ojos. Arriba, el techo era de hielo. Y hacía frio.

"¿Donde se supone que vives?" preguntó Glaze. Palidecí.

Nunca había fallado en despertar de un sueño. Nunca. Y todo era tan real, y podía recordar perfectamente todo...

 _'Esto es real'_ , pensé. Y reaccioné como lo haría cualquiera. Comencé a romper cosas.

"¡No!" gritó Glaze, luego de cinco minutos. "¡Deja en paz mi capa! ¡Alertaré a los Arcanine!".

"¡Soy un Dedenne en tu asqueroso mundo! ¡No me importa tu capa! ¡Que se mueran todos!".

"¡Creí que ya habías dejado en claro que no te sientes cómodo con tu cuerpo!"

"¡No lo digas así, creí que estaba soñando!"

Las cosas terminaron como se suponía. Yo solo sabía usar mis patas, mientras Glaze era más experimentado, por lo que logró inmovilizarme en segundos.

"Soy un Dedenne" me quejé al final. "Soy un tierno, pachoncito y nada sexy Dedenne. Y ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí, porque no es un asqueroso sueño. ¿Que ha pasado?"

"Lo más probable es que soñaras que eras otra cosa, y luego perdiste la memoria. Por tu tamaño, eres más grande que un Dedenne ordinario, mides lo mismo que un Caterpie. Dudo que no haya pasado otra cosa".

Por supuesto, él podía decirlo. Media aún más del doble de lo que medía yo. Y pensar que mi especie no solía medir más que un Caterpie no ayudaba.

"Santo Arceus" juró Glaze. "No recuerdas nada, eres tan débil que solo sabes lanzar cosas y al parecer odias tu cuerpo. Esto me supera".

"No necesito tu ayuda" espeté. "Saldré de aquí e iré a algún lugar cálido en donde pueda llorar hasta morir".

"¿Un lugar cálido?" repitió Glaze, luego soltó una carcajada. "Eso es cerca del Pokegremio, y tienes que pasar por al menos dos mazmorras. No lograrás cruzar".

"Mazmorras" repetí. "Has usado esa palabra dos veces ya. ¿Algún lugar de diversión suprema?"

Glaze notó mi sarcasmo. "Eres tan diferente a un Dedenne...que es raro hablar contigo, en serio" Se sentó. "Una mazmorra misteriosa. Es un lugar maldito, en donde un pasillo puede convertirse en tres pisos de un laberinto. Las paredes se mueven por la noche, una vez pude verlo. La salida nunca se queda en un sitio, y los pokemon salvajes solo...aparecen. La primera vez que fui al Pokegremio, fui acompañado por un Weavile explorador de rango Oro. Tenía unas extrañas gafas de rayos X, y pude ver como los pokemon de las mazmorras solo aparecían en una sala como puntos rojos. Nadie se explica porque son así".

"¿No se pueden rodear?"

"Intenta rodearla. Con suerte, te darás cuenta de que en realidad entraste en vez de evitarla antes de que sea tarde".

Lo miré, pensativo. "Entonces iré allí, todo sea por salir de esta zona. Voy a morir de frio aquí" tirité.

"No" dijo él. "Si vas allá, yo iré contigo".

Iba a agradecerle, pero continuó. "...Y te llevaré al Pokegremio. Necesitas una residencia, un lugar en donde puedas quedarte mientras recuperas la memoria".

"Y te ascenderán" bufé. "De acuerdo. No me interesa".

 **Bosque Cambiante**

Ser usado como incentivo para un ascenso. Oh, cruel injusticia para un pobre Dedenne.

Aunque supongo que podía ser peor. Glaze no me llevaba encadenado o algo por el estilo. Llevaba una bolsa dentro de su capa llena de bayas, y me había jurado que moriría de hambre si decidía irme por mi cuenta. Recorcholis.

Luego de una caminata bastante larga, llegamos a la primera mazmorra. Aquí el frio no estaba tan terrible como en la guarida de Glaze, e incluso había menos nieve.

"Bosque Cambiante" dijo Glaze. "Es lo que separa la nieve de la otra zona, que está en verano. Por eso el nombre. Nevado por un lado, y con sol abundante y frutas maduras por el otro. A veces vengo en busca de suministros dejados por otros pokemon".

"sigo sin entender esa parte" le dije. "¿Dejan caer sus objetos?".

Me miró como si yo fuera un bebé inocente. Rayos. "No. Las mazmorras solo son visibles para los que pueden cruzarla. Si te debilitas, algunos objetos que se encontraban en tu bolsa o en tus manos quedarán en la mazmorra, mientras tu cuerpo se va de la maldición. Al despertar solo podrás ver la salida. Nunca encontrarás tus objetos, la mazmorra los habrá reclamado. Espero que no pierdas esa Piedra tuya.

Miré mis manos, y me sorprendí al no encontrar la piedra. Luego de pensarlo, escupí. La Piedra Amistad estaba de nuevo en mi boca. ¿Como era que no me daba cuenta? ¿Tan distraído era?

"¿Porqué tanto interés en entrar al Pokegremio?", pregunté. "¿Dan comida gratis?".

"No es solo por la comida" dijo Glaze. "Son un grupo, un equipo. Se levantan y se unen para el desayuno, y luego se van a hacer sus misiones y vuelven con dinero para ellos y para el Pokegremio. Son como una familia...aunque al principio deben ser muy estrictos".

"¿Y qué pasa con tu familia? ¿Con tus padres?"

Su mirada se ensombreció. _'Así que es eso'_ me dije.

"No quiero hablar de eso". Rápidamente, entró al bosque. Lo seguí.

 **Bosque Cambiante, P4**

"Vaya" susurré, mientras veía estrellitas. "Eso dolió".

"¡Bruno!" me regañó Glaze. "¡Despierta! ¡Acabamos de subir las escaleras!"

Odio los Zubat. Se te lanzan a succionar tu sangre, tratan de atacarte por sorpresa, y algunos bastante experimentados pueden lanzarte ondas de ruido capaces de confundirte. En un punto empecé a ver a Glaze como un pedazo de pizza, y bueno…eso terminó con un horrible dolor de cabeza de parte de ambos.

Lo único bueno era que los Zubat no eran muy comunes en el bosque, por lo que solo nos topábamos con uno de ellos por piso.

El problema eran los Rattata. Se te lanzaban con toda su velocidad, y siempre atacaban a mi colita. Snif, snif, ya me dolía más de la cuenta. Odiaba tener un cuerpo tan débil a los ataques. Quería morir cada vez que recibía un golpe.

Otro de los problemas con esto era que yo era apenas un novato en esto de ser un Dedenne. Mi gran súper estrategia consistía en frotarme contra los enemigos para que Glaze los acabara. Me parecía tonto, pero Glaze decía que los exploradores más experimentados agradecían a los compañeros que podían paralizar enemigos sin problemas. Obviamente ellos podrían sentirse orgullosos, ya que su ataque de parálisis ayudaba a vencer ladrones internacionales y enemigos poderosos, mientras que mi poder solo era usado contra pequeños Rattata, al no saber más ataques.

Bien, el hecho era que uno de los Rattata había usado su cuerpo para golpearme en el tercer piso, y mientras Glaze corría yo había quedado tendido en el suelo viendo estrellas. Para cuando desperté, estábamos en el cuarto piso, según Glaze.

"¿Me cargaste?", pregunté.

"Obviamente no" respondió él, como si fuera algo impensable. "Las mazmorras son justas: si uno de los exploradores sube las escaleras, los demás aparecen allí. Estaban en la misma sala en donde caíste. Subir de piso también cura tus problemas como envenenamiento o quemaduras".

Y al parecer también reponía tus fuerzas, por lo que era difícil caer de cansancio. Me levanté.

Luego de una hora buscando la escalera, fuimos atacados por otro par de Rattata. Glaze se encargaba del que estaba más cerca, y esperaba que yo me frotara (seguía sonando gay) con el otro. Pero no lo hice.

"No soy un enclenque" me dije, dándome ánimos. "Puedo hacerlo".

Rattata me miró fijamente, luego gritó y saltó hacia mí. Esquivé el ataque, muerto de miedo, y me fijé en la forma en que inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante al atacar. Cuando se acercó, hice lo mismo.

Generalmente, cuando ellos me golpeaban, yo salía volando varios metros. Sin embargo, mi nada peligroso intento de placaje solo lo hizo retroceder. Asustado, recurrí a mi aparentemente útil ataque, Moflete Estático, al que yo llamaba 'Frotarse'. El Rattata quedó paralizado por algunos segundos, y al parecer no podía moverse en ese tiempo. Aproveché, y realicé de nuevo el ataque que estaba tratando de aprender.

Corrí hacia Rattata, y me incliné.

Nota mental: nunca confíes en un Rattata.

La malvada rata morada se negó a cooperar, y pudo salir de la parálisis segundos antes de la colisión. Por si eso fuera poco, puso su cola entre mis piernas, y salí rodando ante mi propio impulso. La escuché reírse de mi estupidez.

Mis reflejos también eran un asco. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer bien?

Al parecer, huir, ya que yo era rápido. Pero en vez de eso, traté de lanzarle otro placaje. Ésta vez el Rattata no escapó, sino que hizo lo mismo.

Tres segundos, dos, uno…y de repente Rattata estaba volando por los aires. Ugh, creo que también era más gordo que un Dedenne real. Digo… ¡Mi pancita es más fuerte que la de ese vulgar Rattata!

Quería celebrar mi primer ataque aprendido por mi cuenta, pero de repente las paredes se desvanecieron y cambiaron de lugar, y Glaze estaba a mi lado.

 **Bosque Cambiante, P5**

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunté.

"Pues…mientras tú jugabas a los placajes con tu amigo Rattata, yo seguí adelante y encontré la escalera. ¿No viste cuando me fui?"

Mi cara se puso roja de vergüenza. Había estado tan metido en la batalla contra Rattata que me había olvidado de que Glaze me acompañaba. Suspiré.

"Vámonos de aquí".

Por suerte, el quinto piso era el último. Encontramos bayas, golpeé Rattatas con mi nuevo ataque, y salimos no muy sanos (al menos yo) del Bosque Cambiante.

 **Ruta 1**

La salida estaba, como dijo Glaze antes de entrar, llenas de arboles sin pizca de nieve, de frutas maduras y un calor agradable. Respiré con alivio. Adios, frio.

"Te he dicho que no pareces un bebé" dijo Glaze. "Pero noté que justo hoy aprendiste a usar tu cuerpo como arma, y los bebés aprenden eso en su primera semana de vida. Quizás lo olvidaste todo, y por eso tienes tantos problemas".

 _'Quizás'_ , pensé. _'Pero entonces… ¿Por qué se siente tan incorrecto?'._


End file.
